


Let's give them a show

by Beawake



Series: Tumblr Birdflash Writing Prompts [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dick is gone for Wally, First Kiss, First Meetings, Homophobia, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pride, They're not heroes, immediatly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawake/pseuds/Beawake
Summary: The anticiption for Pride was in the air. But with the Pride week getting closer and the decorations coming out, other things came with it. Like the homophobia.AKA Dick is able to not fight some homophobic students and finds another way to make them run away, with some help of a cute redhead named Wally.





	Let's give them a show

It was the week before Pride at Stanford University and the decorations and posters had been slowly appearing in the last few days. Subtle anticipation was in the air, if you knew where to look.  
But with the posters, flyers and decorations, the other side of pride came out too. Which was why Dick stopped in his tracks when he saw one of the posters ripped off. He was looking around and noticed the vandalization on others too. Finally, his eye fell on the culprits. He saw a guy rip off another poster and was about to walk up to him when others joined the student. Dick froze, he was close enough to hear some of the things they said, and they weren’t good. He sized them up, pretty average all in all, Dick could probably take them. Bruce had hired the best self-defence and martial arts teachers for his kids.   
He sighed and shook his head, no matter how much it angered him, he couldn’t engage in a fight now. Not about something like this, something that didn’t do any physical harm. Bruce would be disappointed, and it would ruin his perfect record. He kept his head low and started walking away, until his eye caught another student standing still looking at the vandalisers. His eyes were wide, and he looked almost scared. Dick bit his lip and changed his route again, walking up to him. He was a pretty redhead, when Dick came closer he could see freckles on his face.  
“You alright, dude?” Dick asked, the guy jumped in surprise.  
“Woah, calm down,” Dick said friendly, “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He held up his hands in a sign of surrender.  
The redhead relaxed, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine,” he rambled.  
Dick gave him a grin, “You seemed kinda shocked, staring at them. I wanted to check up on you.”  
The redhead followed Dick’s gaze to the rowdy group of students. “Yeah I uh, I didn’t know that this happened here too.”  
A weak smile danced on Dick’s lips, “What, the vandalising or the homophobia?”  
The redhead looked down, his shoulders drooping. Dick didn’t like the defeated look, fully aware that he had looked like that not too long ago. But it didn’t suit the other man.  
“I’m Dick,” he said, calling the attention to himself and away from the others. That caught the redheads attention.  
“Wally,” he said with a supressed grin, Dick rolled his eyes.  
“Nice to meet you,” Dick couldn’t keep his eyes of Wally. The defeated aura was still there, but it was less visible, the humour and amusement more apparent on his face. His eyes were green, and Dick could happily look in them all day.  
His thoughts were interrupted with a snort. “You sound like some businessman, but the staring ruins it.” Wally’s words made Dick’s gaze drop to his lips. They were very pretty lips, Dick wanted to taste them, feel them. But then the words got through to him and with difficulty he stopped staring. He could feel a blush coming up.  
“Sorry, I uh,” he said embarrassed, but he couldn’t find any words. Why was it that he could flirt until he was actually interested in someone? Dick hated his brain sometimes.  
Wally laughed, happy and real and once more he was one of the most beautiful people Dick had ever seen in his life. “It’s fine, can’t say I don’t appreciate the attention.”  
And attention he had gotten, not only from Dick. It seemed like the guys on the other side of the road had seen them too. Wally shifted under their looks, uneasy again, and that just wouldn’t do. Not if Dick had anything to say about it.  
“Don’t give them any attention,” he said.  
Wally looked at him with a grimace, “Kinda difficult when they look down on who you are.”  
Dick sighed, “Yeah, I know. But they don’t deserve your attention.”  
Wally gave him a small flirty smile. “Oh, and you do?”  
Dick could appreciate the sentiment, even if it was a bit half hearted. “I would like to think that I deserve it more than they do.”  
And then Wally was looking at him, his gaze was intense, and he gave him a full once over. Dick was sure he was blushing, but at least he wasn’t the only one. Must be those redhead genes, he thought.   
“Yeah you do,” Wally said, after what felt like an eternity.  
Dick’s eyes were promptly pulled to the movement of Wally’s lips again. He really wanted to kiss him. He glanced at the other side of the road, the guys were still there, looking at them. Dick was very aware of how close he was to Wally; the scene was probably pretty gay. Wally followed his eyes, and he too seemed to realise what they must look like to them. The tension was nearly tangible in the air.  
And then Dick got an idea. It probably wasn’t one of his best, but he wasn’t really thinking straight right now.  
“Let’s give them a show?” he whispered, licking his lips. Wally’s look fell to his lips and he bit his own.  
“I’ve, I’ve never done this before.” Well, that wasn’t a no.  
“Kissing? Kissing a guy? Or kissing to show off to homophobes?”  
“The last two.”  
“I could teach you,” Dick said with a grin.  
“You’ve done this before?”  
“Well, not the showing off thing, but it can’t be that difficult right?”  
They were even closer together now, noses nearly touching. Wally was a little bit taller than Dick, and honestly, Dick loved it.  
“Let’s find out?”  
And that was all the encouragement Dick needed. He reached up, looped his arms around Wally’s shoulders and pressed his lips to his. Wally let him in. It was everything Dick had imagined and more. He had to remind himself that he didn’t even know the redhead less than ten minutes ago, but then Wally’s tongue explored his mouth and the thoughts ceased to exist.  
When they pulled away to breathe, and wasn’t that embarrassing, they stayed in each other’s embrace. Breathing in the same air and not looking away. They were both overwhelmed from the intense kiss, and the other emotions they’ve had in the last few minutes.  
Wally must have suddenly remembered the reason why they kissed in the first place because he looked away. The other side of the road was empty, their spectators gone. They must’ve walked away while they were kissing. Neither pulled away even though logically there was no reason to stay like this.  
In the end, Dick ended the embrace, much to his regret. Wally’s too if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Dick checked his watch, it was way too late already, and he had to go home. He didn’t want to leave without knowing if he would see Wally again.  
“Hey,” he said, “would you like to go to Pride with me?”  
Wally’s smile was blinding. “If you’re up to coffee with me tomorrow morning?”  
“It’s a deal.”


End file.
